


Une Saint-Valentin qui finit bien (par Mana2702)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Series: Mille petites déclarations [7]
Category: Thor (Movies), Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Lemon, Rare Pairings, Saint Valentin
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Quand un Dieu Nordique rencontre la descendante (ou la réincarnation il n'en est pas vraiment sûr) d'une célèbre guerrière au bouclier à la St Valentin.
Relationships: Loki/Lagertha
Series: Mille petites déclarations [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180955
Kudos: 1





	Une Saint-Valentin qui finit bien (par Mana2702)

**Author's Note:**

> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION  
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices ! En ce mois de Fevrier, j'ai proposé un défi aux auteurs qui composent ce collectif ! Voilà les mots exacts que j'ai écris :  
> "Dans 10 jours, ce sera la Saint Valentin. Occasion particulière oblige, voici un défi : Écrire un petit texte tout mignon, tout choupi, du live, de l'amour, des pâquerettes, des pommes d'amour, du rouge, des roses et du chocolat !  
> Clairement la seule chose imposée c'est Saint Valentin ! Faite moi plaisir, je veux du fluffy !"
> 
> En ce septième jour de publication, nous retrouvons une nouvelle fois Mana2702, mais sur un nouveau fandom !
> 
> Petit mot de l'auteure (Mana2702) : pour celle-ci j'ai décidé de me pencher sur un crossover en Modern AU (ThorxVikings), en espérant que ça vous plaira

Loki s'installa à une table et commanda une bière. Il soupira, tous les couples se roulaient des patins aux quatre coins de la ville. Ça le dégoûtait, il n'aimait pas ce besoin de s'exhiber en pleine rue. Le brun soupira et but doucement sa bière. Il n'aimait pas la Saint-Valentin, il trouvait ça totalement débile comme tradition. C'était juste un truc commercial, les gens qui s'aimaient vraiment n'avaient pas besoin de ce jour-là pour se montrer qu'ils s'aimaient. Le brun vit bientôt une belle blonde entrer dans le bar. Elle était splendide, de longs cheveux attachés en tresses au début et laissés lâches sur la longueur, ses yeux étaient aussi bleus que le ciel. Ses traits étaient fins et gracieux, sa taille était fine mais elle avait de belles courbes féminines où il fallait. Elle commanda une bière et alla s'asseoir elle aussi. La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle, le bar était assez bondé. Elle s'approcha de la table de Loki :

-Excusez moi je peux m'asseoir s'il vous plaît ? Il n'y a pas d'autres places, mais ne vous en faites pas je ne vais pas rester longtemps.

-Bien sûr asseyez-vous je vous en prie.

-Merci.

Elle s'installa et bu une gorgée de bière :

-Vous aussi vous êtes seul aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, mais je trouve que c'est une fête inutile, les vrais couples qui s'aiment n'ont pas besoin d'un jour en particulier pour se le montrer.

-Je suis bien d'accord.

Elle trinqua avec lui :

-Vous vous appelez comment ?

-Loki, et vous ?

-Lagertha, enchantée de vous connaître.

Elle lui sourit, même son sourire était parfait. Cette femme n'avait vraiment aucun défaut, Loki n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle but une nouvelle gorgée de bière et regarda distraitement le match de hockey sur la télé. La blonde se passa une main dans les cheveux. Le brun demanda :

-Vous êtes seule depuis longtemps ?

-Non, j'ai quitté mon petit-ami il y a environ deux semaines. Et vous ?

-J'ai jamais rien eu de sérieux dirons-nous.

-Je vois. Alors du coup vous passez vos soirées de Saint-Valentin dans des bars ?

-Disons que cette fois a été un concours de circonstances, et vous ?

-Moi aussi, j'avais un rendez-vous professionnel dans le coin aujourd'hui. Du coup après mon rendez-vous j'en ai eu marre de voir les gens se rouler des galoches partout, du coup je me suis dit qu'une bonne bière me ferait du bien.

-Je comprends, c'est une bonne décision.

La blonde sourit et le regarda :

-C'est un drôle de hasard qu'on se retrouve là tous les deux quand même non ?

-Si.

Loki eut un sourire en coin et passa une main dans ses cheveux longs. Un serveur passa à leur niveau et Loki demanda :

-Vous avez envie de grignoter quelque chose ?

-Oui pourquoi pas.

Il leva la main pour appeler le serveur. Celui-ci s'approcha :

-Oui Monsieur ?

-Hum des trucs à grignoter s'il vous plaît, mais pas de trucs en forme de cœur ou choses du genre s'il vous plaît.

-Bien Monsieur.

-Merci, et deux autres bières.

-Bien Madame.

Le serveur s'éloigna et revint avec leurs trucs à grignoter. La blonde le remercia et sourit en prenant un bâtonnet de poulet pané. Elle mordit dedans et regarda le brun :

-Loki, le dieu de la Malice. J'aime beaucoup la référence.

-Merci.

Bien sûr il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était le vrai Dieu de la Malice, elle le prendrait pour un fou. Il se contenta donc de demander :

-Et vous Lagertha c'est aussi très original.

-Merci, mes parents sont attachés aux traditions, une de mes ancêtres s'appelaient ainsi. C'était une célèbre guerrière au bouclier.

-Je vois, c'est un bel hommage. Je me rappel des récits sur cette femme en effet.

La blonde sourit et ils continuèrent de discuter tout en grignotant des petites choses. Ils avaient beaucoup en commun. Bien sûr Loki avait connu la vraie Lagertha, et il devait avouer que c'était bluffant, cette jeune femme était la parfaite copie de son ancêtre. Lagertha le regarda :

-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire après cette bière ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, sûrement rentrer chez moi regarder la télé. Et vous ?

-Je ne sais pas non plus, je n'aime pas beaucoup prévoir les choses à l'avance.

-Je comprends, c'est aussi une bonne façon de vivre.

Il sourit et ils finirent leur première bière. L'équipe de hockey locale remporta le match, les supporters commencèrent donc à chanter. Lagertha chanta elle aussi, elle adorait s'amuser. Un grand baraqué l'attrapa par la taille et la mit sur la table. La blonde se mit à rire et fit quelques pas de danse avant de descendre et de se remettre sur sa chaise. Loki l'applaudit :

-Bravo, vous êtes vraiment très douée.

-Merci c'est très gentil, j'aime m'amuser quand j'en ai l'occasion.

Elle plissa les yeux :

-J'ai une idée, faisons un concours.

-Un concours ?

-Celui qui termine sa bière en dernier a un gage.

-D'accord.

-Alors 3, 2, 1 c'est parti !

Elle porta le verre à ses lèvres et ils commencèrent à boire. Elle gagna la compétition. Elle sourit et le brun prit un air faussement ennuyé :

-Alors, quel est mon gage ?

-Hum... me dire un truc gênant sur toi que tu n'as jamais dit à personne avant.

-Oh c'est assez dur ça comme gage. Alors... j'avoue que là j'ai rien qui me vient à l'esprit.

-Menteur, je suis sûre que tu sais très bien ce que tu vas dire.

-Je suis vraiment le dieu Loki.

Elle se mit à rire :

-Mais oui, et moi je suis la vraie Lagertha.

-Pourtant c'est vrai. Viens je vais te le prouver.

Il déposa un billet sur la table et l'emmena dans la ruelle derrière le bar. La blonde croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine :

-Alors, qu'est-ce que le Dieu de la Malice va me faire ?

-Prête ?

-Oui, impressionne moi.

Loki eut un sourire narquois. Il prit l'apparence de la blonde. Celle-ci recula d'un pas sous le choc :

-Mais que... c'est pas possible.

-Bien sûr que si c'est possible, je suis simplement Loki.

Il prit une pause sexy :

-J'avoue que c'est agréable d'être une femme pour un instant.

Il se transforma à nouveau. Cette fois il prit son apparence de Jötunn, peau bleue et yeux rouges. Lagertha hocha la tête :

-D'accord, je te crois. Mais comment c'est possible ? Je croyais que ça existait pas vraiment les Dieux, que c'étaient que des légendes.

-Bah pourtant on existe bel et bien. En tout cas voilà, tu connais la vérité maintenant. Ce qui est bien c'est que si tu en parles les gens te prendront pour une folle. Donc ce n'est pas si grave que je te l'ai montrée.

Elle sourit et leva les yeux au ciel :

-Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?

-C'est toi qui décides.

Elle lui sourit et Loki ricana:

-Décidément en plus de lui ressembler comme deux gouttes d'eau tu as le même caractère que ton aïeule. C'est incroyable, à croire que tu es une réincarnation.

-C'est possible... après tout tu es bien un Dieu.

Elle haussa les épaules et passa une main dans ses cheveux longs. Loki sourit :

-Même ta coiffure est identique c'est incroyable.

-Bon et sinon quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à m'embrasser ? Le Dieu de la Malice serait-il en réalité le Dieu des trouillards ?

-Pardon ?!

-Tu as très bien entendu. Je vois bien que tu en meurs d'envie donc je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te retiens.

Loki la prit par la taille et l'embrassa avec fougue, il détestait être provoqué ainsi. Il la plaqua doucement contre le mur, gardant une main sur sa taille et appuyant l'autre contre le mur. Il approfondit le baiser et Lagertha posa une main sur le torse du brun. Il était très séduisant en jean et t-shirt, un vrai beau gosse des temps modernes. Elle finit par rompre le baiser pour reprendre son souffle. Le brun la regarda et repoussa une mèche qui tombait sur sa joue :

-Alors, suis-je toujours le Dieu des trouillards ?

-Non, j'avoue que tu m'as cloué le bec.

-Je déteste que les midgardiens se montrent effrontés envers moi.

Elle se mit à rire et hocha la tête :

-On fait quoi maintenant ?

-J'aurais bien une idée mais vu comme tu ressembles à ton ancêtre je risque de me prendre un coup de poing alors je ne vais pas le proposer.

La blonde éclata de rire et hocha la tête :

-Oui je vois tout à fait ce à quoi tu pensais.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie de la ruelle. Le brun hésita puis la rattrapa. Il passa son bras autour de sa taille :

-Alors on fait quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, on verra bien où nos pas nous mènerons.

Elle lui sourit et ils continuèrent de marcher. Loki avait toujours son bras autour de sa taille, il semblait parfaitement à l'aise avec ça. Au bout d'un moment Lagertha s'arrêta :

-Voilà.

-Quoi ?

-C'est chez moi.

-Oh... et pourquoi est-ce que nos pas nous ont menés chez toi ?

-A ton avis ? Si tu crois que j'avais pas compris l'idée que tu avais eu tout à l'heure ?

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et ouvrit la porte grâce à son code. Elle appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et tira Loki par le poignet. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa. Le dieu posa ses mains sur la taille de la jeune femme et lui rendit son baiser, il aimait la tournure que prenaient les choses. L'ascenseur s'arrêta au bon étage. Lagertha sortit et se dirigea tranquillement vers sa porte. Loki la suivit les mains dans les poches. La jeune femme le regarda :

-Je te préviens que ça ne veut rien dire. C'est juste une fois d'accord ?

-Je n'ai rien dit du tout.

Il hocha la tête et ils entrèrent dans l'appartement. La jeune femme ferma la porte derrière eux et se tourna vers le brun. Il la prit à nouveau par la taille et l'embrassa. La blonde lui retira son t-shirt et caressa son torse musclé. Il lui déboutonna son chemisier et le fit tomber sur le sol. Après ça il lui retira son débardeur, il sourit en voyant un magnifique soutien-gorge en dentelle rouge apparaître devant lui. Il pencha la tête sur le côté :

-Dis donc, c'est que tu t'étais faite très sexy pour une célibataire.

-On ne doit jamais oublier qu'on peut avoir une opportunité n'importe quand.

Il sourit et caressa sa poitrine. Lagertha lui retira son jean et le regarda :

-Un boxer rempli de cœur, sérieusement ?!

-Bah quoi, j'ai trouvé que c'était approprié pour une telle journée.

Elle gloussa :

-C'est ridicule mais je trouve ça assez drôle et un peu mignon en réalité.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau tout en lui retirant son pantalon de tailleur. Elle le tira par la main jusque dans la chambre. La jeune femme poussa Loki sur le lit et se mit au-dessus de lui. Elle continua de l'embrasser et il posa ses mains sur ses fesses. Il aimait bien qu'elle prenne les choses en main, décidément elle était comme son ancêtre, la guerrière au bouclier aussi était une femme de caractère qui savait prendre ce qu'elle voulait. Loki remonta ses mains le long du dos de la jeune femme et s'arrêta quand il atteignit l'arrière de son soutien-gorge. Il retira les agrafes et jeta le vêtement par terre. Elle se redressa et le regarda, toujours à califourchon sur lui :

-Alors, ça va toujours monsieur le Dieu de la Malice ?

-Oui, et toi ?

-Oui moi aussi.

Elle sourit et lui retira son boxer le plus calmement du monde. La blonde sourit en voyant l'effet qu'elle faisait au brun. Il lui retira son string et caressa ses cuisses. La jeune femme se pencha et l'embrassa à nouveau, mêlant sa langue à la sienne. Le brun sourit et caressa la poitrine qui s'écrasait contre son torse. Il grogna et la serra un peu plus contre lui, elle était en train de lui faire perdre la tête. Lagertha se pencha et ouvrit sa table de chevet. Elle en sortit un préservatif sous l'œil curieux de l'Asgardien. Elle sourit et lança d'un air nonchalant :

-Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure il faut être prêt pour toute opportunité.

Elle lui enfila la protection et lui offrit un autre baiser brûlant. Le brun lui passa une main dans les cheveux :

-J'aime que tu saches ce que tu veux comme ça, c'est vraiment excitant.

Elle l'embrassa encore et le fit entrer en elle. Les amants grognèrent tous les deux, c'était vraiment une excellente sensation. Lagertha commença à doucement onduler des hanches en gémissant. Le brun posa une main sur ses fesses et l'autre sur sa poitrine. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, elle était magnifique. Elle avait rejeté la tête et fermé les yeux, elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure, elle était vraiment sexy. La peau de la blonde se couvrit de chair de poule ce qui fit sourire le brun. Il se redressa et parsema la poitrine de la blonde de baisers brûlants. Lagertha gémit et passa ses mains dans les longs cheveux bruns pour le plaquer encore plus contre elle. Loki referma ses bras autour du corps de la jeune femme et continua d'embrasser sa poitrine. Il se mit bientôt à lécher et sucer ses tétons. La blonde se tortillait dans tous les sens, c'était une délicieuse torture. Il mordilla les tétons et redressa ensuite la tête pour l'embrasser. Lagertha mêla sa langue à celle du brun et accéléra le rythme de ses mouvements. Ils étaient en parfaite harmonie, comme si leurs corps se connaissaient déjà c'était très étrange. Pourtant Loki n'avait jamais rencontré la Lagertha de 2020 et même si il avait rencontré la viking il n'avait jamais couché avec elle. Le brun se rallongea et se laissa à nouveau faire, il sentait qu'ils approchaient tous les deux du point de non retour. Lagertha accéléra le rythme une dernière fois et fut emportée par l'orgasme. Loki sourit, elle était absolument magnifique, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer. Il inversa leurs places et commença à bouger en elle, l'embrassant plus passionnément que jamais. Quelques instants plus tard il grogna et vint à son tour. Il sourit et se laissa tomber aux côtés de la blonde. Celle-ci sourit et roula sur le côté pour se caler contre lui. Elle caressa doucement son torse :

-C'était pas si mal finalement comme Saint-Valentin.

-Je confirme, tu es féroce comme une lionne j'adore ça !

Il l'embrassa et joua avec les doigts fins de la jeune femme :

-En tout cas merci, c'était super.

-Je confirme, c'était vraiment cool.

-Alors je peux rester un peu ou je dois partir ?

-Non tu peux rester un peu, qui a dit qu'on ne recommencerait pas aujourd'hui ?

Il se mit à rire et entremêla leurs doigts :

-J'aime beaucoup cette idée.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et la jeune femme s'endormit. Le brun la regarda en souriant, la journée avait pris une tournure inattendue mais il était loin de s'en plaindre. Il finit par s'endormir à son tour, c'était la première fois qu'il était aussi fatigué de faire l'amour alors que ce n'était même pas lui qui avait fait les efforts. Il sourit dans son sommeil, ça avait été franchement génial comme Saint-Valentin finalement. Cette rencontre quasi surnaturelle avait été incroyable, à croire qu'il s'était joué un tour à lui-même tant ça avait été inattendu. Il se réveilla un peu plus tard quand il sentit des baisers dans son cou et sur son torse. Le brun ouvrit les yeux et sourit à la jeune femme :

-Alors, déjà prête pour un deuxième tour ?

-Oui !

Elle sourit et le tira sur elle. Loki sourit, apparemment la jeune femme n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter là. Elle l'embrassa :

-C'est la meilleure Saint-Valentin de ma vie, je suis en train de faire l'amour avec un Dieu, j'en reviens pas !

-Quelle chance hein !

Il se mit à rire et commença à parsemer son corps de baisers. Il sourit, la nuit allait être longue mais il était loin de s'en plaindre. Finalement peut-être qu'il allait prendre goût à cette fête stupide et commerciale après tout.


End file.
